Broken (Memories of Max)
by Amanda3271
Summary: Set after Brennan's dad is murdered...Brennan thinks back to childhood memories of her father...as she tries to fall asleep from the day's horror. Might contain song lyrics.


*****I wrote this story last year during the time of Brennan dealing with her father's death, during that particular time the whole fan base had been in shock over Max's death. We all adored him throughout the seasons of the series that he had been on; we still remember who he was even after he died during the final season. The fanfiction that you will soon read will be a work that is in memory of Max Keenan.*****

 ****I know a lot of you are wondering when I will have "Baby Steps" up and running again with a brand new chapter, don't worry it will get updated soon, I have been dealing with some serious writers block regarding the story and the chapter. If you guys want to help out in figuring out a name for the next chapter, please put the name and main idea of the chapter down in the comment section, make sure to leave your penname after it, so I can give you credit for it in the next chapter. Thank you and please enjoy this one-shot****

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own BONES***

Broken (Memories of Max)

The air in the room was eerily silent as it softly grows heavier and heavier, as they both lay in bed replaying the images of the day's events. Refusing to be erased from one's mind.

They are both distracted that it's hard for them to fall asleep, for their minds to shut off, as they lay side by side. Ever so silent.

Brennan clenched her eyes shut and hot tears began to fall down from her face, as a memory of her father slowly begins to emerge from somewhere deep in her mind.

 _Flashback…_

 _She was four and it was during the summer of 1980…the air conditioner had broken and everyone was miserable…they were smack dab in the middle of the hottest summer on record. But yet the night air was cool against the skin. On that certain night…Temperance could smell barbeque cooking in a neighborhood off into the distance…and a song that she and her father loved so much was beginning to play in the background as he began to show her the stars using a telescope set that he had previously bought her for her birthday a year before._

 _I've been thinking about…_

 _All the times you told me…_

 _You're so full of doubt…_

 _You just can't let it be…_

 _But I know…_

 _If you keep coming back for more…_

 _Then I'll keep on trying…_

 _Keep on trying…._

" _Look daddy! It's Jupiter!" Temperance exclaimed, pointing up at the sky with her finger._

 _Max was holding up to the telescope with his arms and chuckled at her observation._

" _That's right honey…(pointing to what surrounds it)…and what are those sparkling objects around the planets?" Max asked._

" _Stars!" Temperance exclaimed excitedly._

" _That's right! Wonder why I love stars so much?" Max asked, waiting for Temperance to look at him._

" _Why?" Temperance asked, with wonder as she looked down at Max._

" _Because it reminds me of how bright and beautiful my little girl is…how she makes my world shine bright. Brighter than the sun." Max explained, pressing a kiss to the hair on her head._

" _Daddy, that is impossible." Temperance stated._

" _Nothing is impossible. You just have to set your mind to anything that you may want to do in life…and know that whatever happens…I will be with you no matter what." Max stated, with a smile gracing his face._

" _Are you dying daddy?" Temperance stated looking at him._

 _Max simply laughs at that comment knowing full well she was just joking, they continue to look at some more stars until Russ comes out to say that they need to get inside the house because dinner was ready._

 _End of flashback….._

Her heart hurts as the memories slowly fade away; she knew that Max was dead, that they couldn't bring him back to life. Max Brennan died the same way he lived; protecting those he loved the most. She didn't want to think about the alternate ways things could have occurred if Max had not been there to protect Christine and Hank.

She didn't really want Max putting himself in danger at that safe house with their kids, but at the time his past experience as a fugitive on the run overruled her concerns. At the time, her and Booth's main concern was to keep the kids out of danger. Max paid the price with his life.

The kids. She that both Christine and Hank were both asleep in their rooms. They both didn't know how they were going to approach the subject of Grandpa Max's death, but they knew they were going to have to tell them gently. Max was the only grandpa that both Christine and Hank ever knew. She doubted that Hank was ever going to remember this moment, because he was too young, only a baby.

But she knew that Christine would remember it. She was four years old when they had to explain Uncle Sweets's death towards her, which had been extremely hard to do.

Brennan blinks back tears as she closes her eyes….the lyrics to the song that she and her dad once loved to listen to when she was little echo inside her head…..as sleep finally consumes her.

 _And I feel satisfied when_

 _I can see you smile_

 _I want to confide in_

 _All that is true, so I'll_

 _Keep on trying I'm_

 _Through with lying_

 _Just like the sun above_

 _I'll come shining, through_

 _Yes I will_

 _Oh yes I'll_

 _Keep on trying, I'm_

 _Tired of crying_

 _I got to find a way_

 _To get home to you_

 *****The song is "Keep on Tryin'" by Poco…I had a lot of songs to choose from but this song was what really stuck out to me. Mainly because it was Brennan and Max's song. I own no rights to the song it is mainly being used for creative works. Please comment in the review section your thoughts about this story. Reviews are like creative energy for a writers mind. Until next time.*****


End file.
